Is is Any Wonder?
by Crazeh Fangirl
Summary: Demyx Hawkins, the most popular boy in school, is in love with Zexion Shang, the local school nerd and his next door neighbor. For nearly a year he's been watching Zexion through the window. What happens one day when he discovers the truth about Zexion?
1. Window Watching

**Author notes: Hey! It's me again! I know your probably wondering what happened to my other story but I decided to cancel it. I lost interest. I'm sorry. So here's a new story to make it up to you! I really love this idea and I got the title listening to 'Is it Any Wonder' by Keane.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. It all belongs to someone else okay? Yay for not being sued!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

_**Chapter 1: Window Watching  
**_

"Really Axel, again? What happened to your saying..." I tapped my chin in mock thought, I was currently standing in front of my locker, gazing at the fiery red head in front of me. "Oh yah...'Nobody can resist me!" I laughed, mocking my flustered best friend. His face looked redder than a tomato, actually scratch that, almost redder than his hair...if that's possible.

"Shut up Demyx!" he whined. Here's what happened, see, Axel here has been trying to ask out Roxas, a sophomore, out on a date. This is at least the twelfth time he's politely declined. But Axel doesn't leave the poor kid alone.

I smirked, "Come on Axel, give up. He's never gonna say yes you know...", he stared at me in mock disbelief. "At least I actually try asking the person I like out!" he hissed, green eyes full of fury.

Ouch. That hurt.

My smirk disappeared in an instant. "I'm not going to bother...after all...Zexion would never go for a guy like me." I mumbled. Axel's eyes softened.

"Dem...you know I didn't mean it like that..." he began. I smiled, after all, I can't stay sad forever.

"It's fine Ax." I shrugged. "Come on. Let's get to class." I grinned as the bell rang. "You know what Vexen will do to us if we're late...again."

Axel paled. "CRAP! Let's go man!" he screeched, yanking my poor arm as we raced to class. After all, Professor Vexen was the scariest man alive.

_** -Zemyx-**_

My god. I didn't properly introduce myself did I? Sheesh. Where did my manners go? I'm Demyx Hawkins, a senior here at Oblivion High. I'm pretty tall, at a sky rocking 6'6. Amazing huh? My hair is something people would always talk about, see it's a golden brown in a Mohawk-mullet style. And trust me. It does **NOT** get like that with only gel. My personality to say the least is **NEVER** sad nor angry. I'm a happy-go-lucky guy, the guy who helps anyone in need, pretty much an overall fun guy to be around.

I'm a sitar player, a pretty darn good one, if I do say so myself. Yes a **SITAR** player, it is **MUCH** cooler than a guitar alright? Don't confuse them. I'm not a top musician but I do play at a couple of places when they ask me to. I'm one of the most popular guys at school. It's kind of interesting though to say the least. Everyone knows my name at school, but only one person gets away with the nickname, Dem or even Dem-Dem, and that's my best friend.

Actually, now that we're talking about him let's introduce him shall we? My best friend is a cocky, sarcastic, and lets not forget slightly perverted, red head named Axel Zeus, weird last name I know. A-X-E-L. Please for the love of all humanity, get it memorized. Last time someone forgot Axel's name...well, let's just say all chaos ensued. Okay? His red hair is seriously unnatural, but he claims he's never dyed his hair, I don't believe that but okay. There's also some upside down triangle thing tattoos under his acid green eyes. The first day I saw them I asked what the hell they were, he simply replied that they were cool and that all the awesome people had them. Right. Axel also has had the BIGGEST crush on Roxas Strife since he first laid eyes on him. I have to admit myself, Roxas is actually pretty cute.

Here's the best part about my life. I deeply, crazily, and stupidly in love. Yes love, I know its not a simple crush, because if it was, my heart probably would flutter to the heavens every time he passes me. Or when I die a little inside from happiness every time he looks at my direction. But when he beautiful voice addresses me...that's when I know, I'm really really in love with him.

Zexion Shang is his name. Smart guy really. He's a sophomore as well, but he's already taking senior classes, which is how I met him. Axel introduced us since he's Roxas's best friend. I swear, when I got home that day, all I could think about was him. He beautiful, completely natural might I add, purple-blue hair. Ohhh how many times have I dreamed about just touching one lock of that silky hair.** UHUM**. Going on. His eyes...oh god. They're a beautiful blue, a lot better than my own sea-green eyes, and they always seem to have a glint of a hidden emotion... But the best part has to be is that he lives right next door to me. His mom is best friends with my own mom so he's comes over often, which is to say the least, awesome. His bedroom window is also located right across from his own. The only problem is, that he closes the binds every time he's about to undress,...DID I JUST ADMIT THAT?

Wow. Stalker much?

Anyway, that's pretty much me and my life. Now enjoy the story alright? Trust me, you'll enjoy it.

_**-Dexion-**_

"MOM! I'm hoommmmeee!" I called as I slammed open the door in the kitchen. After a long day of school, can you blame me? My mom jumped. "Demyx!" she scowled. "Don't do that when I'm cutting up vegetables!" she whined slightly. I huffed.

"Sorry Mom." I mumbled. She smiled, nodding as she want back to cutting up the carrots, humming to herself. Everyone says I get my awesome singing voice from my mom and my charming looks from my dad. I suppose they're right. I guess.

"Dem dear. Make sure that you clean you room today." she murmured, looking at me, her blue eyes tinkling with amusement. "Your father said it looked like a hurricane had hit it." she chuckled, running her creamy hand through her red hair. Seriously, she looks like she should be Axel's mom. It's weird I know, they say my hair comes from my grandpa. Never met the guy, lives to far away according to my mom.

I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled as suddenly I heard the front door open. I smiled as I heard a familiar voice.

"Ariel! Demyx! I'm home!" my dad said as he walked him. My mother smiled as she walked over to him, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She pecked him on the cheek. "How was work Jim?" she said chuckling. My dad sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Same old same old." See, my dad's a pilot, and not just for any old airplane, he flies jets, since he likes the speed, he always says. Mom doesn't really like his job, since she's always worried that he'll crash or something. She really loves the man let me tell you.

I grinned as I gave him a bear hug. "HI DAD!" I said cheerfully.

He laughed, ruffling my hair. "Hey kiddo. How was school?"

I pouted, "I am not a kid anymore!" I whined. My dad cocked an eyebrow.

"The whining and pout says different..." He hummed. I groaned.

"I'm going to my room." I muttered. My mom smiled. "I'll call you in time for dinner!~" she sang. I nodded as I raced up stairs to my bedroom, my sanctuary.

_**-Zemyx-**_

My bedroom is probably the best place in the whole entire house. Ocean wallpaper, that glowed in the dark, which was placed on each wall made me fall asleep much faster, I have no idea why. I jumped on my water bed, snuggling up to my Spongebob pillow. Yes, I'm a water freak and a Spongebob one. Seriously he's the coolest character ever, how can you not??? I love anything that has to do with water pretty much. That's why every year we go to the beach for my birthday. "I LOVE WATER!" I squealed cheerfully, maybe just a tad bit loud too...

"WHAT?!" my dad called from downstairs. I giggled. _Ooops I did it again..._

"NOTHING!" I called back, trying to hide my laughter.

I could almost see my dad smirking as he called back, "IF YOU SAY SO!"

I looked towards the window, mostly because I didn't really fell like practicing with my sitar, and jumped over immediately noticing a familiar purple-blue shade. "Zexion...oh god..." I breathed.

There he was. The love of my life. I watched him as he sat on his own bed reading a book. I looked around and grinned when I saw my binoculars. I picked them up quickly and held them over my eyes, adjusting them so I could get a better view.

I had been doing this for nearly a year now, ever since I found out he lived right next door. Let's just say the very next day, right after I found out, I had spent most of my allowance on high-tech binoculars. It does **NOT** mean I'm a crazy, lovestruck stalker dang it!

Okay... maybe I am a tad bit of a stalker, but just a bit.

'**Oblivion Nights**' the book cover read. Interesting title I suppose. Not my kind of book but...

I jumped when he suddenly looked towards my direction. I squeaked and fell back. **_HAD HE SEEN ME!?_** I sneaked a peek and sighed with relief when he was no longer there. '_WAIT WHAT?'_ I placed the binoculars over my eyes and looked around, to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Guess what. They weren't. '_Where did he go???' _I thought, obvious desperately.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell rang. I stood up, placing my binoculars on my bed, I frowned. "Who could that be?" I thought out loud. I dusted myself off as I walked towards the staircase and blinked when I heard my mother open the door. I paled horribly when I heard the next words come from her mouth.

"Oh Zexion! What a surprise!" I heard my mother say cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

I swear I nearly fainted. '_OMG WHY IS HE HERE!?_' I screamed in my head.

I could hear the seriousness in Zexion's tone so clearly I made me flinch. "Hello Miss Hawkins. I'm here so see Demyx."

_'Oh god Mom. Please say I'm not here, please say I'm not here, I beg of you.' _I thought, panic already going through me.

"Of course! He's up in his room! Go right ahead." she said cheerfully.

Damn it. I'm screwed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Oh no? What will happen? Tune in next week everyone! I update once a week! **

**By the way, I hope you guys have fun guessing everyone's parents! ^^**


	2. School Daze

**Authors Note: Oh god. I was so happy with the reviews that I decided to add my second chapter. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy it. I know the story isn't very good but I'm trying. Please go one with the reviews! More reviews = chapters coming out much faster.**

**Disclaimer: I own nooottthhhiiinnnng. Haha.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_**Chapter 2: School Daze**_

Here I was, breathing crazily, my world spinning. Zexion Shang was at my front door. And he was coming to get me.

And not the way I've always dreamed about either...

Zexion nodded, smiling warmly at my mother as he walked past her, beginning to descend up the staircase.

I squeaked horrified as I quickly raced towards my room, I slammed opened the door and er...slammed it closed as well. "O-M-F-G" I breathed. "I am screwed!" I whined and paused when there was a soft knock on the door.

I gulped and slowly opened it. "Oh Zexy! What a surprise!" I said in mock surprise.

OMG. Had I sounded nervous? My heart raced as he did a small smile at me and walked inside once I motioned him to.

"Hello Demyx." he said gently. I winced. '_Here it comes..._' I thought bitterly. I looked down and began fiddling around with my fingers. There was a long silence between us.

"Demyx..." he began. I immediately slammed my knees my ground to the floor.

"I'M SORRY!" I cried.

Most embarrassing moment **EVER**, seriously. I looked like I was praying to the poor guy.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME THEN I GOT ERRR... ADDICTED! IT WAS JUST SO HARD TO STOP! I'M GUESSING YOU FINALLY CAUGHT ME AND I WANNA APOLOGIZE BECAUSE IT ISN'T A GOOD IDEA SPY-" I babbled when suddenly he interrupted me with a confused tone.

"Demyx. What in the world are you talking about?" he asked looking down at me in disbelief.

I made a surprised face. "Uhhhh what are you talking about?" I blinked, standing up. He started at me.

"Well...since you just admitted to me that you're addicted to drugs..." he began. "I no longer remember what I was going to say..." he stated calmly, his eyebrow raised.

Oh how much I wish I could see his whole face. But the curtain of hair covering half of his face seemed to fit well on him.

"Well I guess that's okay-" I stopped, taking in what he said.

"HOLY SHIT. I'M ADDICTED TO DRUGS??? SINCE WHEN?!" I screamed. "I MEAN, I TAKE TYLENOL AND ADVIL FOR HEADACHES AND STUFF, BUT MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS STARTING TO BE A PROBLEM!" I cried, flailing my arms in a crazy motion.

I was nervous okay?

Zexion stared at me. He lifted his hand to his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face. "So...your taking drugs...no happy pills...I should hope?"

"What in the world are happy pills?" I asked dumbly. Remind me to ask Axel about that later. He sighed.

"I see. Well then..." he stood up. "I should get going..." he murmured, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Wait Zexy!" I cried, grabbing his shoulders and whipping him around to face me, his hair moving slightly as I did, uncovering his whole face for a few seconds. My breath hitched.

'_My god he's beautiful..._' I thought.

He blinked in utter confusion. "What is it Demyx?" he murmured, his eyes meeting mine.

I swear to god I think I blushed a gazillion shades of red. "Uh. Nothing." I said softly, even a little innocently, letting him go gently.

His eyes flashed, was that disappointment I saw? No. It was probably just my imagination...

He did a shrug. "If you say so." he muttered and walked off, closing the door behind him.

I leaned against the door and slid down, wrapping my arms around my legs. "Oh my god. I could feel his breath. His face so close to mine...his hair was brushing against my cheek..." I breathed.

Guess what? It was just as silky as it looked.

I heard my mother saying farewell to him, then I heard the door close shut. "DEMYX! DINNER TIME!" she called, after a moment of silence.

"Coming." I meekly called back. I numbly walked down the stairs, my head in the clouds.

And sitting on top of those clouds, was an angel. Named Zexion.

_**-Zemyx-**_

Dinner was pretty uneventful.

My dad kept complaining that there were upcoming snowstorms, which was going to make flying much more difficult. My mother was horrified to say the least, and nearly began crying at the thought that her 'Poor Jim' would be flying in those conditions.

But other than that. Like I said, pretty boring.

I stood up wiping my mouth. "Thanks for the dinner mom." I said cheerfully. My mother sniffled.

"No problem dear." she choked out. My father groaned.

"Ariel. Everything will be fine. Every year we go through this woman."

"B-but Jim...you could crash..."

"I'm a professional dang it! Or do you doubt my awesome flying skills?"

My mother chuckled, wiping her eyes. "Oh Jim I'm sorry. You know I can't bear life without you." she murmured, leaning closer to him.

"Ariel..."

"Jim..."

I think I ran out of there faster than a damn cheetah. Did I tell you my room was my sanctuary?

Now you see why.

**_-Dexion-_**

I walked out of the front door the next morning, a blueberry pop-tart in my mouth, as I closed the door with one of my hands while the other shifted my backpack. I took the pop-tart out of my mouth. "BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" I called.

"BYE DEMYX!" they called back. I smiled and trotted down the lawn. I hungrily ate my pop-tart as I began walking towards the direction of school. I grinned and I slowed my pace as I neared Zexion's house. My mouth curved into a smile when I spotted Zexion, noting that he was also coming out of his own house.

"HI ZEXION!" I said cheerfully. He looked up at me surprise, placing his book bag over his shoulder.

"Hello Demyx." he walked up to me slowly. I blinked in confusion as he examined me closely.

"What are you doing Zexy?" I asked in utter confusion.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't look nor smell like you've done any drugs..." he murmured, ignoring that fact I had called him by that 'annoying' nickname. Or so he's calls it.

Me annoying? PSSHHH. Never.

I stared at him dumbfounded and it clicked. "OOOOHHHH." I said in amazement. "Zexy! I was...eerr...joking!" I said lifting up a finger as if it proved my point.

He gave me a doubting expression. "If you say so." he chuckled softly as we began walking together. After all, the walks always seemed nicer whenever I was with him.

"So Zexy...how's your uncle doing?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

He didn't reply for a moment. "Fine, I suppose." he finally muttered.

Zexion's uncle, Sephiroth I think is his name, moved in with them, due to a financial problem with his house, so the bank, or whatever it was called, had to take it away with him. So he's staying with Zexion's parents now.

They were pretty reluctant let me tell you. The first day me and my parents couldn't sleep due to the fact that there was a bunch of yelling and banging. Zexion didn't come to school all that week. I couldn't see him either, since his binds were closed the whole time...I always wondered what had happened that week. But I never decided to ask him about it.

Zexion's voice snapped me back to reality. "I remember what I was going to tell you last night, before your little confession."

I blushed with embarrassment, quickly finishing my pop-tart. "Oh yah? What was that?"

"I was going to ask you what should we do for our project for Fine Literature class..." he murmured.

It took me awhile to register what he said. "Project? Zex what are you talking about?" I asked dumbly, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

He sighed, and rubbed his temples slightly. "Our project Demyx. Remember yesterday? Miss Aerith paired us up."

Yesterday...yesterday...oh yah! I was too busy staring at Zexion's hair and how it seemed to sparkle when the light hit it in a perfect angle...

"Oh yaahhh..." I murmured, dazed.

He rolled his eyes. "So I was thinking we should do our project on the book 'Oblivion Nights'. It's a very good book." he murmured.

"Yeah that sounds cool." I said, nodding in agreement.

'_So that's why he was reading that book yesterday...If Zexion likes it I'll like it too_.' I thought cheerfully.

I smiled as we reached the school yard to see Axel, who for some reason looked ready to burst from...excitement maybe?

"I'll see you later Demyx." Zexion murmured as he began walked towards Roxas's who had a knowing look on his face, his gaze fixed on me. His gaze went to Zexion who had walked up to him smiling. He grinned at him and both of them walked inside the building.

I blushed slightly. "Bye Zexion." I mumbled back, knowing he hadn't heard me. Axel suddenly screamed in my ear.

"HOLY SHIT. DEMYX GUESS WHAT!?" he screeched. I flinched and rubbed my ear, pouting.

"First off Axel, ouch. Second, if I need a hearing aid I'm making sure you pay for everything." He huffed as I continued. "And lastly...what happened Axel?" I said calmly.

He looked ready to scream again when I held up my hand quickly to silence him. "Use your inside voice. I beg of you." He blinked and grinned, nodding.

"ROXAS SAID YES! WE'RE GOING OUT NOW!" He screamed again.

O.M.G. I feel bad for his parents.

Ignoring the throbbing in my ear I stared at him in surprise. "He said yes???" I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? I guess after thirteen times, he finally felt pity for you and said yes..." I mused.

"If I wasn't serious would I be telling you???" he said, ignoring my last comment. Haha.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes laughing. "Whatever." he smirked and placed a hand on his hip. "At least I got the man of my dreams." he hummed.

I sighed. "Shut up Axel." I grumbled. He patted my back.

"You'll have your time. Don't worry." he murmured. I smiled and nodded.

I just hope that time would come soon.

_**-Zemyx-**_

Let me tell you Chemistry with Professor Vexen is NOT fun. The only fun time was when Axel nearly blew up the school.

'_Good times...good times..._' I thought.

I suddenly felt a tap on my head and jumped up to see Vexen glaring at me. "Mister Hawkins! Pay attention. This will be on Friday's test." he hissed.

I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Yes Professor." I sighed.

"Good. Now according to the periodic table..." I zoned out the rest.

Seriously. When are we going to use this stuff in real life???

I looked towards my other friend, Marluxia Rosado, I smirked when I noticed his face.

He was gazing lovingly at Vexen, who in return didn't seem to pay attention to him at all.

Poor guy.

Honestly, how in the world could he have a crush on someone like Vexen? He's like 400 years older than him.

Marly finally seemed to snap out of his daze and looked towards me. He grinned and waved.

I smiled and waved back. Marluxia was a strange friend to say the least. See, Marly here has hair that's worse than Axel's. It's pink. PINK. And if you gaze at it closely you can see that it's completely natural. Weird right?

When the bell rang, I zoomed out of that class. Axel and Marluxia trailed behind me.

"Oh god." Marly breathed. "Is it just me or did Vexen's hair looked lovely today..." he murmured, his blue eyes having a dazed look to him.

My god. Did I do that every time I thought of Zexion? Now that was just plain wrong.

"Seriously Marly. How in the world could you like him?" I said in utter disgust. Axel nodded in agreement, can you blame him for agreeing with me?

Marluxia huffed at him. "Because Demyx. He's perfect." he murmured. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's kind of hard to explain though..."

Huh. I felt the same way about Zexion.

Axel grinned. "That's okay Mar." he winked. "You should tell him you like him once we graduate."

Marluxia blushed. "Yeah maybe." he mumbled. I frowned at this.

"Mar whats wrong?" I asked gently.

He sighed. "Well if you must know, I don't think I don't have a crush on him anymore..."

Me and Axel looked confused. "You serious?" I said, my eyes wide.

He did a small smile. "I'm beginning to think..." He paused. "That... I'm in love with the man."

Woah what?

Before either Axel or me got a chance to reply the bell rang.

"SHHIITT!" Axel yelped. "I better go guys, see you in lunch!" he said as he ran off.

Marluxia did a small smile at me as he walked off cheerfully towards the other direction. Mouthing to me that we'll talk later.

I blinked and giggled as I began walking to my favorite class.

Fine Literature with Miss Aerith...

'_And Zexion of course_.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! **


	3. Oranges

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and story alerts! I'm very happy with the results! ^^  
**

**I really didn't think this story would attract this much attention.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3: Oranges**_

I yawned as I stepped into Ms. Aerith's classroom, for some reason she wouldn't tell us her last name, she said it was way to hard to remember anyway.

I smiled at Zexion as I plopped down in my seat just as the bell rang. Zexion smiled back and looked towards the front of the room as Ms. Aerith clasped her hands together.

"Alright class. Have all of you decided on the piece of literature your group will be working on?" When the class nodded in union, and with that she smiled warmly. "Alright then. Go into your groups and work on your project!" she said cheerfully, and then slid into her desk, watching us all curiously.

I scooted my desk closer to Zexion's. After all, we did sit next to each other. "So what are we going to do?" I asked, my voice etched with curiosity. He held the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Perhaps a book report or maybe even a PowerPoint Presentation..." he began but shook his head. "No. That probably wouldn't get us an A..." he thought out loud.

I thought for a moment and suddenly an idea popped into my head. "I know!" I said, he watched me from the corner of his visible eye, obviously wanting to hear my idea. "How about..." '_This was a long shot but I might I as well try.._.' I thought.

"A song?" I muttered the last part.

His eyes widened. I immediately felt my heart drop. '_It was a stupid idea after all..._' I sighed sadly and looked at him in shock when he gazed over at me, a smile on his face.

"Perfect." he whispered. My eyes widened.

"R-really?" I stuttered, suddenly hoping he hadn't noticed. He nodded.

"It's a perfect idea. No one will be expecting it. It'll get us an A for sure." he whispered, a sly grin on his face.

I grinned. "Wow...that's great! You're great with poetry right? So you'll most likely be good at song writing."

He looked at me in surprise. "Song writing..." he paused. "Demyx I don't think I can-"

I held up my finger interrupting him mid sentence. "Zexion I mean it. You write great poetry. You've read them out loud to the class before. No buts. You're writing the lyrics." I said wiggling my finger.

Zexion's eyes flashed with irritation but he sighed. "Fine." I smiled at this.

"Good. Let's begin okie doke?" I said, flashing him one of my trademark grins.

He pulled out a piece of paper, and with that, we began.

**_-Zemyx-_**

I plopped down on my usual seat, food tray in hand, and smiled at Marluxia. "Where's Axel?" I said in utter confusion, looking around the cafeteria for my red haired friend. Marly smiled.

"He's sitting with Roxas." he raised an eyebrow at my look. "What? It's not he's ditching us for him." he mused, and chuckled but I couldn't help notice it wasn't completely...I don't know...happy? But what I did notice was the small glint of doubt of his eyes.

"He won't." I reassured him, causing him to smile. Suddenly I remembered our little talk in the hallway. I placed my elbows on the table, folded my hands and rested my head on them. I smirked when he suddenly paled. "So Marly..." I mused. "What are you going to do about Pr- Vexen." I corrected myself quickly. It's not like I was in class or anything.

"I really have no idea Dem..." he mumbled, looking down at his food, twirling his fork. I frowned.

"Mar. You love him right?" He nodded, and I continued. "Then tell him. I'm sure he'll understand...I mean..." I paused and sighed. "Chances are...he likes you too. Stop hiding from him, stop giving him secret looks..." I bit my lip but continued, nonetheless. "That he doesn't even know you're doing, or even give you a second glance if he does ever notice..." I whispered, I noticed his blue eyes widened slightly. "A-and stop doing things like spying on him and when you think he finally figured out what you're were doing..." I laughed bitterly. "Don't act stupid, making him think you're even more pathetic than **USUAL**!" I said the last word pretty loudly, making a couple of people look at me in surprise. Marluxia was now staring at me.

"Dem..." he began but I shook my head interrupting him.

"Don't worry about it Marly...just tell him okay?" I mumbled, looking away, not wanting to his face.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Axel said, walking over to us, a concerned look on his face. He must have heard my little outburst...

'_Smooth Demyx_.' I thought bitterly.

"We're fine..." Marly said, offering him a smile. I pushed my food away. suddenly losing my appetite. Axel must have noticed this and he sat down next to me.

"Dem you only ignore food when you're upset. What's wrong?" he said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I grumbled and stood up, his hand dropping from my shoulder to his lap. "Look Marly. Tell him okay? You have nothing to hide." I said, smiling.

Marluxia gave me a weak smile. "I will Dem." he said and I walked away, I needed to be alone.

Axel looked at Marluxia sadly. "What..." Marly shook his head, sighing sadly.

"Axel...I really wish Demyx would listen to his own advice..." he mumbled, meeting Axel's acid eyes.

Axel looked at him, his eyes glinting with utter sadness. "I wish he did to Mar, I wish he did too..."

_**-Dexion-**_

_**{**_**_Zexion's POV_**}

I looked down at the piece of paper, tapping my pencil on the table in thought. I was currently in the library, contemplating new words for the song. I frowned and leaned back on my chair, running a hand through my hair, placing the pencil in my mouth and chewing on it thoughtfully.

Curse these stupid habits.

I sighed. "What in the world rhymes with...-" I trailed off when I noticed Demyx walk into the library.

My eyes lingered on him as he went to the librarian, who was nodding and suddenly they both looked towards me. I jumped and went back to my paper. '_Ugh. Why am I staring at him?_' I thought scolding myself just as Demyx slid into the seat next to me.

"Hello Zexion." he said, a small smile on his face. I blinked and set down my pencil.

"Demyx. What on the world brings you here?" I asked, curiosity filling my voice. He pointed towards the paper.

"I know that you really want an A on the project so I came over here to look for you so I can help." he said quickly, with a bit of guilt on his voice, as though he was avoiding something. Still, my heart fluttered slightly at his words but I completely ignored it.

"Really? That's very nice of you Demyx. I appreciate it. Thank you." I said, doing a small smile at him. He blushed which startled me. Why in the world was he blushing? Had I embarrassed him? It was just a simple thank you. He coughed, which interrupted my thoughts. I looked towards him.

"So. Where are you in ou- the song?" he corrected himself. I wonder what he was going to say...

"I'm still thinking..." I muttered, gazing at the paper angrily. His eyes trailed over to my overly bitten pencil and he chuckled, slipping out a blue pencil from his back pocket.

"I can see that." I felt red tinge my cheeks and I turned away from his gaze looking down at the paper, coughing.

"Let's finish this." I grumbled and he blinked.

"Alright Zexion." he said, his voice tinged with a little bit of sadness. I frowned at this but nodded.

"After all, if I fail this project, I'm blaming it all on you." I teased and he smiled, examining the paper. He then leaned down and scribbled something, his hair brushing my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile as the scent of vanilla landed in my nose. He pulled away and my eyebrows knitted in confusion when I gazed down at what he wrote.

"Demyx. What does-" he looked up at me and I stopped, gaziing at the concentrated look he had on his face.

"Zexy, what word rhymes with orange?" he asked, pouting slightly, a confused glint in his eyes.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems rushed! D:**

**I'm trying very hard to keep up with the update once a week thing but my mean teachers are deciding that now is the time to take tests and do projects. I hope you all understand!**

**And FINALLY I try to do Zexion's POV. Not very good but I'll practice. ^.^  
**


	4. Date Rape

**Authors Notes: Yay. Another chapter! More AkuRoku and more of Zexion's private life. :o Sorry if it seems rushed! ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. D:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4: Date Rape**_

_(Zexion's POV)_

After quite an exhausting day at school, I was ready to go and plop myself on my warm, soft, and comfortable bed...

But my Uncle, on the other hand, had other plans.

As I walked into the house I suddenly felt a slap go across my cheek, causing me to wince when I felt the stinging pain. My Uncle glared at me through narrowed jade eyes and I frowned at this, calculations already going through my head. I left everything just perfect when I left home so what could have I done to deserve this?

"Did I do something wrong?" I stated calmly. He snorted in disbelief.

"What do you think?!" he snapped. I met his eyes angrily, of course, he's done this before..

"Oh yah. What did I do then?" I growled, ignoring the warning my conscious gave me.

Wrong move.

Another slap.

Stinging pain.

Tears appeared in my eyes but I refused to let them go. I'm stronger than what he takes me for.

"You didn't clean you room as I instructed! I specifically told you at least three times!" he hissed. My eyes narrowed at this.

Lies. All lies. He told me nothing. My room was spotless too. Just another excuse to slap me. That bastard.

"I apologize Uncle. I assure you it won't happen again." I said softly. He smirked at this.

"Make sure that is doesn't." he warned and walked off. I looked towards the side to see my mother leaning against the doorway, a sad look at her face.

"Zexion..." she began but I shook my head, interrupting her.

"It's alright Mother. I completely deserved my punishment." I reassured her calmly. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No Zexion! It's not. I saw your room earlier! It was perfectly clean." her voice began to break. "I'm so sorry Zexion...so sorry..." she whispered. I smiled, causing her to look at me in surprise, tears in her eyes.

"It isn't your fault. It isn't mine, nor is it Father's." My eyes met her own.

"But..." she began, and I chuckled softly, feeling my heart sink. My poor family. What we have to suffer through. Everyday...

"No buts. There's no need to worry. I'm stronger than he thinks. I got it from my parents, the two strongest people I know." Having nothing more to say, I walked away towards my bedroom, hearing a sob escaping her throat, just as I closed the door.

I threw my book bag carelessly on the floor and looked around the room. Purple paint covered the walls, but it was barely visible, probably from the papers filled with poems covering almost every inch of it. I walked towards my desk and picked up the leather bound book with a small lock on it. I slid my hand under my collar and pulled out a key necklace.

I pulled off the necklace and grabbed the key, placing it into the lock and turning it.

Click.

I opened the book and flipped pages, filled with secrets and writing of what happened on the day. A journal of sorts you can say...

I opened it to a blank page and grabbed a pen laying on my desk and began writing in the journal.

_'Quite an exhausting day at school. Demyx was nice enough to look for me during lunch so we can work on our project...'_

I thought for a moment and smiled.

_'For some reason, I've been looking at him more and more, it's getting quite frustrating. Perhaps I'm getting a crush on him..._

_Impossible. I am not homosexual...though I really never had any interest in girls... _

_Perhaps...I really am? No. I can't be. And I certainly don't have a crush on Demyx. No. No. No.' _

I underlined the no's three times each and slammed closed my journal shut, not bothering to lock it again and I set it down along with the necklace.

I walked towards my bed, and literally slammed myself on it. I couldn't help but gazed out the window, chuckling when I noticed Demyx in his own house, chatting on the phone cheerfully.

Oh how I wish my life could be like his. No care in the world, a perfect family, no secrets to hide from anyone...

I looked towards the ceiling and ran a hand through my hair, sighing. 'I should get started on my homework...' I thought and slowly reached my book bag but stopped midway. I didn't really feel like doing any homework, which was strange, very strange indeed.

I didn't even feel like writing a poem...which was extremely strange.

I looked towards the window and blinked when I noticed that Demyx was gazing towards my direction. I couldn't help but smile when he seemed to flush, quite cutely I might add, as our eyes met.

I did a small wave at him and he smiled sheepishly and waved back. For some reason...I suddenly felt my cheeks warm up and I tore my gaze from the window in surprise.

Was...was I blushing? No. I stood up from my bed and shut my curtains, catching a glimpse of the surprised look on Demyx's face. I suddenly paled. He had seem the mark. The slap marks. Oh no.

Why wasn't I smart enough to close the curtains before?!

"Get a hold of yourself Zexion. You are more mature than this. It was a small mistake. He doesn't have enough brain to figure out that you were slapped. That's it..."

Or perhaps...I was giving him less credit than what he deserved... In truth, I found Demyx to be quite bright. Not to dumb and not to smart. Not to happy, yet, not to angry or sad. Not to fat, not to skinny. He, in my eyes was...

Perfect.

'NO! I CANNOT FALL IN LOVE!' I screamed in my head, grabbing it, pulling at my hair.

"It's probably just a stupid infatuation. Yes that's it. Nothing more." I assured myself, but I felt tears of frustration fall from my eyes. I blindly reached for my desk and grabbed my beloved journal.

No. No. No.

I then grabbed the pen and opened the journal and wrote one sentence, underlined it, and mentally cursed myself for doing so. With that sentence I knew, my life would probably change forever. For good or for bad.

_**'I can no longer deny it, I am foolishly in love with Demyx Hawkins.'**_

And with that I closed the journal and locked it, longing for the sleep I deeply needed.

**_-Zemyx-_**

_(Axel's POV)_

"So I think...that you should order the Spicy Buffalo Wings. Personally, I love them." I said, raising an eyebrow at Roxas. We were on our first date. YAY!

"Axel, I'm not really sure. I don't think my stomach can take the spiciness." he said quietly, avoiding my gaze, looking down at the menu. I winked.

"Oh but you stomach can definitely take it. You're near me aren't you? And I'm hhooottt." I said, a sly grin on my face. He rolled his eyes at me before looking back at the menu. Suddenly the waitress came, and I caught her eye, causing her to blush.

"O-oh. Are you two ready to order?" she stuttered. Roxas seemed to ignore the stutter, causing me to frown. Meanie.

"I'll take the Lasagna, and a glass of water please." Roxas stated calmly. The waitress smiled and wrote it down quickly, just as Roxas began playing around with a toothpick.

"Do you seen anything you like sir?" she asked turning to me. I had a sly smirk on my face and I met her hazel eyes with my acid green ones.

"I certainly do..." I whispered seductively, causing her to blush. Hook.

SNAP.

Both our heads looked at Roxas, who's eyes were narrowed at the poor, poor toothpick which was crushed in his hand.

"Whoa Roxas. You okay?" I asked innocently. He looked towards me and his blue eyes then looked dangerously at the waitress, who suddenly looked scared. Line.

"Just. Fine." he growled though gritted teeth and I smirked.

"Jealous much?" I said, sniggering as the waitress, suddenly stared in disbelief. Sinker.

"Hardly." he muttered and I turned back towards the waitress.

"I'll take a Pillsbury Steak, with a glass of cold water as well." I paused and looked thought for a moment. Make sure the steak is very well done." I added and she nodded and walked off, mumbling something about calling Karen and telling her about homicidal gays.

Psh. Weirdo.

I grinned at Roxas, who raised an eyebrow at me, obviously wondering why I was staring at him. In truth, I was thinking of some rather bad thoughts...hehe.

"Axel. Do you have a staring problem or something?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I frowned in disbelief.

"I don't stare at people Roxas. That's for losers. I examine them." I stated smartly and he snorted, leaning forward.

"Really?" he whispered, a seductive tone could be clearly heard. I paled. What was he doing?!

"Y-yah..." I stuttered back, cursing inwardly. Damn it. I rarely stutter, actually scratch that. I NEVER stutter.

He smiled and leaned in even closer, our lips nearly touching. I used all of my self control not to jump him and fuck him right there and then.

"If you say so Axel..." he murmured, his breath ghosting my lips. I was about to lean forward when he leaned back, an evil twinkle in his eyes.

My eye twitched slightly as the waitress returned with our drinks. "Your food will be out shortly!" she chirped cheerfully and walked off. Roxas nodded and took a sip of his water calmly.

"So Roxas..." I said after a moment of silence. "What do you want to do after this?" He met my gaze evenly.

"Go home." he said boredly as the waitress set our plates down. I raised an eyebrow and gazed over to her. Thanks to her name tag, I found out her name was Claudia, and for some reason, she was trying pretty hard to avoid my gaze. I wonder why...I'm cute, likable, cute...what was I talking about again?

"Thanks." I said, winking at her. She blushed and nodded walking off. I looked back at Roxas who was eating, his gaze set firmly on his lasagna.

After eating, we went through a very long and silent car ride home. Soon we were standing on his front porch. He smiled cutely.

"Thanks for the date Axel." he said quietly. I grinned.

"Don't worry about it." I leaned over and was about to give him a innocent kiss on the lips when the door slammed open. I winced when a harsh light was hit in my face. I cracked open an eye to see Sora, Roxas's twin brother examining me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't even try it. I know who you are. You're Axel, a senior. First off, Mr. Axel, I want to ask you a couple of questions. Before you two go to pretty far...do you have any sexually transmitted diseas-" A hand went over his mouth and the rest of the sentence came out as muffled words.

Roxas twitched angrily at the older blond who was standing behind Sora, his hand covering his mouth. "Sora. Leave poor Roxas alone." the male muttered causing Sora to blink and nod. Roxas groaned when Sora cracked a sheepish grin when the guy's hand was off his mouth.

"Damn it Sora. What the hell?" Roxas grumbled and Soras blinked innocently.

"I'm sorry Roxas...I just want my younger brother to be safe..." he whined softly.

"By six fucking minutes!" Roxas snapped. I rubbed my head.

"I'm going to go now..." I began but the older blond met my eyes.

"Are you my brother's boyfriend?" he said dangerously.

"Cllloooouuuddd!" Roxas whined as I gulped and nodded slowly.

Cloud glared at me. "If you hurt him. In anyway, I will seriously hurt you alright?" he said darkly. Sora also had a dark look and was nodding.

"Ehhh. I wasn't planning to hurt him!" I said quickly, horrified that they even suggested the idea.

"Make sure of that." Cloud murmured and his blue eyes trailed behind me. I turned around to see a silver haired male who was coming up the porch.

"Do I want to know?" the silver haired male said chuckling softly.

"Hey Kadaj." Cloud greeted, a smile on his face. Kadaj...Kadaj...wasn't he like Zexion's cousin or something?

Kadaj smiled. "Can I come in? My mom got mad and kicked me out..." he trailed off, his eyes flashing. Cloud nodded and motioned him in.

"Yah. Get in here." Cloud said motioning him in, but not before he gave him a small peck on the cheek. Kadaj blushed and walked in, Sora trailing behind him cheerfully.

Oh ho ho. They were boyfriends...

Cloud chuckled. "Come on Roxas. It's nearly your bedtime..." he said calmly, and walked in, closing the door. Roxas rolled his eyes in disbelief and looked towards me, who was staring back at him in awe.

"Axel...you're staring again..." he said smiling and I snapped out of it.

"Ehehe...sorry Roxas..." I said sheepishly and rubbed the back on my neck. "I'm going now..." I began and blinked when I felt a small peck on my cheek.

"See you at school Axel." Roxas said, his eyes twinkling as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door stupidly for a moment, before doing a Cheshire cat grin.

"Heh. He didn't complain when I told his brother that we were boyfriends. Scoooreee..." I said, pumping my fist in the air.

I walked back to my car, and jumped in the driver's seat my eyes twinkling, as I looked down, raising an eyebrow at my little problem.

Shit. That was fast...and with a small kiss too?

I was so getting a good night sleep tonight.

_{Demyx's POV}_

I looked up at the ceiling, sighing softly. My blue earphones stuck in my ear. I was currently listening to 'Date Rape' by Sublime. I turned off my purple Ipod and placed it under my pillow, along with my earphones.

I grabbed my chibi Spongebob and hugged him tightly. "I already finished my homework, I honestly don't want to play on my computer, I already practiced on my Sitar for like 3 hours..." I thought out loud.

My mind trailed off to Zexion, and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks remembering how our eyes met hours before. I had been shocked when red tinted his cheeks. Had he been blushing...from looking at me? No. His mom probnably told him something from behind the door...yah that's it...

Speaking of Zexion...

"But what is his curtains are closed..." I whined softly and looked outside, frowning in disappointment when I noticed that Zexion's curtain's were closed. Nonetheless, I sat up and picked up my binocular's and adjusted them. My eyes widened in shock. Between the curtains was a small space, which amazingly I could see what was happening inside... I peeked in and nearly dropped dead in shock.

Was I seeing things? No. It couldn't be. I felt my heart twist when I shakily put my binocular's back up over my eyes and did a horrified gasp.

Zexion was being beaten by his Uncle. And no one was doing anything to help him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notes: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME HAPPY! ^^  
**

**Omg. I am suck a bad person. I wanted to update this on Zemyx Day but my internet was being mean! D:**

**Cliffhanger~ Sorry but I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews before I update. I've already started Chapter 5 so tune in!**


	5. You Found Me

_**Author's Notes: Yay! Update! 11 reviews! =D That's amazing~ I'm so happy. Sorry it took so long to put up. D: My last week of school to yah. Grades turned in and stuff. But now that I'm vacation I hope I'll update a lot faster! Now may I present to you the long awaited (sort of) Chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5: You Found Me**_

**{Demyx's POV}**

My first instinct was to get the phone and called 9-1-1. But instead, when I grabbed the phone, from a habit, I accidentally dialed Axel's number. I blinked in confusion when I heard it ring a couple of times before I heard a sleepy: "Hello?"

"E-EH? Mrs. Zeus?!" I cried in confusion, my eyes wide, my binoculars were shaking...no wait... it wasn't them, it was my hand....wait a minute...Since when did she work as a 9-1-1 operator?!

"Oh it you Demyx." she said, her voice not as sleepy anymore. "I'm sure Axel's still awake, he came back home around half an hour ago. I'll get him." there was a small yawn and a pause. I felt completely numb. I was so stupid that I called Axel's house?!

"Demyx?" Axel's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Dude. My date with Roxas was so damn awe-"

"Axel! Call 9-1-1! Call someone! We've got to help him!" I cried, interrupting him.

"W-what? Demyx are you okay?! What's wrong?" he sounded concerned now, and I held the binoculars up to my eyes and gazed back at the window, paling when I noticed Zexion on the ground, looking stubbornly at his uncle who was smirking evilly, with a whip in his hand. I coughed and dropped my binoculars, my attention going back to the phone.

"A-axel!Zexionisgettingbeatenbyhisuncle!" I cried, all of the words coming out in a jumble, my voice beginning to crack. From the other line I could here Axel choke.

"W-what?! Demyx, first of all calm down. Crying isn't going to help Zexion." I took a shaky breath, after all he was right. When he felt that I had calmed down, he continued. "Okay Demyx, calmly now, what's happening?"

"Axel...Zexion, I was spy- uh...er watching him from my window and I noticed that he was being..." I paused and I could hear Axel breath slowly, taking all of this slowly. "H-he's being beaten up by his Uncle." I choked out and I heard him gasp.

"Holy shit. I'm calling the police right now!" Axel's voice was calm, which surprised me, mostly because I was freaking out.

"Please Axel. Hurry." I choked out and shakily hung up the phone. I gulped when I gazed back at the window and did a strangled gasp. Sephiroth, Zexion's scary uncle, was gazing directly at me, an amused yet evil look on his face.

I cried out in shock and closed my binds so quickly I moved faster than a cheetah. "He saw me!" I screamed. But just as I did I heard a familiar siren from the distance. My heart soared. The police! I slowly opened my binds and peeked out to see police cruiser's surrounding Zexion's house.

I raced downstairs to see my parents, both standing at the front door worriedly, gazing at the cruisers. I squeezed in between them and my eyes widened in confusion when Mrs. Shang, Mr. Shang, and Mr. Sephiroth walked out calmly, their faces confused. One of the police man walked up to them.

"Which one of you is Sephiroth?" he asked, his eyes gazing at all of them. Sephiroth stepped up.

"That would be me officer. Is there a problem?" he asked innocently. My eyes narrowed at this.

The officer nodded. "We have a report of child abuse and harassment in this establishment." he motioned towards the house. "Do you mind if we take a look around?"

My mom gasped and my dad looked horrified.

Sephiroth smiled while the Shang's looked torn. "Not at all, officers." he said smoothly and I smiled triumphantly. Zexion was going to be okay now!

The officers gazed at each other before stepping in to the house. I suddenly noticed Axel running up to me. "Demyx! I came here as fast as I could!" he said as he slid next to me. My mom looked confused.

"Demyx dear. What's going on?" she asked softly, my dad nodded. I met their eyes.

"Mom. Zexion is being abused." I stated softly. My mother's eyes widened and my dad stared in disbelief.

"Demyx. Mulan and Shang would never to that!" she whispered, angry at my words. I shook my head and Axel butted in.

"Mrs. Hawkins, if I can respectively put in, Demyx never said that if was them that abuses him, we believe that it is Mr. Sephiroth." he said calmly.

I blinked and nodded and my mother looked back at the scene. "Well...Zexion doesn't seem hurt..." she began and I gasped and spun around. WHAT?

Zexion was trailing after the officer who was leading him out the house. And my mom was right...he looked perfect as usual. No scratches, blood, scars... absolutely nothing.

Axel looked confused as well and he peered at me curiously. H-he probably thought I had lied to him!

The officer's were asking him question's it seemed and he kept shaking his head frowning.

What...I know what I saw. What's happening?!

_**-Dexion-**_

_{Zexion's POV}_

We've practiced this plenty of time.

_He_ made us.

Whenever someone called the police, we were ready, we knew places where the police would never search, we all knew how to cover scars and blood with simple cosmetics tips _he_ found online.

There was a script, that each one of us practiced everyday. It was _his_ orders. If we didn't do what _he_ says, we'd get punished. Punishment usually consisted of beatings or even worse. Weapons and torture tools were hidden in secret compartments located all over the house. It was _his_ idea to make them. _He_ watched as my poor father worked a week without rest making them, making sure they were to _his_ liking.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you or touch you in any inappropriately way?" one of them asked, not even sounding slightly concerned. I frowned at this.

'_Yes. He did. My Uncle is a horrible man. Lock him up forever. Kill him. Save us._'

"No officers. He didn't. This has to be a huge misunderstanding. My Uncle is a good man. He would never do such a thing. I believe you've all been duped." I whispered innocently. I had the lines memorized by heart,

The chubbiest of all of them nodded. "Could you lift up your shirt son? Just to make sure there isn't marks, scars, those sort of things, of course." he asked calmly and I nodded and did what he asked.

My eyes looked around as the officer's examined me, murmuring to each other. My eyes looked towards Demyx's house and blinked when I noticed all of them, even Axel was there, staring over here in surprise. But no one seemed as surprised as Demyx, who looked confused and horrified. My mind suddenly went in to overload at why he would look like that. Then a horrible thought came to me.

'_No! Demyx...please tell me you weren't the one who called them!_' I begged, obviously horrified. '_Not him, anyone but him. My Uncle will find you and kill you! Please don't let it be you..._'

"Alright son. Everything seems to be fine." the officer assured and I slipped my shirt back on, my eyes locking with my Uncle's, who in turn, was smirking.

'_No. Nothing's fine. You officers are idiots. Aren't you supposed to be trained to notice stupid cosmetic tricks?!' _I screamed inwardly.

"Thank you officers." I said softly and walked back to my mom who hugged me tightly and let me go when we hard voices.

Suddenly I noticed Roxas and his brothers running up to me. "Zexion! Are you okay?" he said as he hugged me tightly. I noticed my Uncle snorted and walk inside, motioning my parents to follow him.

I sighed and smiled at Roxas, enjoying the vanilla-banana scent he gave off. "I'm fine Roxas. Really." I assured.

'_No I'm not. I wish I could tell you Roxas, but I don't want him to hurt you the way he's been hurting me._'

Roxas smiled and gave me a small peck on the lips, a silly little thing we do since we were five or six. It was usually to show that we were glad that we were okay, though sometimes, when we fought, which was rarely, it showed that we accepted each others apology.

Cloud nodded. "Good to hear Zexion. We were watching the news when this showed up."

Sora nodded. "Roxas got so worried he ran out the house!" he said, his eyes wide. I suddenly noticed a wisp of silver hair behind Cloud and I stared.

"Kadaj?" I whispered. "What are you doing with them?" I asked confused.

Kadaj met my eyes with his jade ones, he looked so much like his father...a.k.a my bastard of an Uncle.

"I left Zexion. My mother's addiction finally destroyed her." he whispered softly and my eyes saddened at the news. My poor Aunt Yuffie. Gone. She had gotten addicted to alcohol and drugs after my Uncle raped her and left. It had been destroying her, and it finally took her. I just hoped she was happier...where ever she was.

"I'm sorry Kadaj." I murmured and Cloud spun around and looked at Kadaj in disbelief.

"What? Kadaj. You told me your mom kicked you out." he murmured, obviously confused as to why his boyfriend would lie to him.

I noticed the sudden tension and sighed and walked back into the house. The cruisers had left already and my Uncle was leaning against the door way snickering. "Wonderful job Zexion. For doing good, I won't punish you tomorrow." he hummed and walked in.

"Thank you Uncle." I muttered and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

'_Someone. Anyone. Help me. Save me._'

_**-Zemyx-**_

{Roxas's POV}

I looked after Zexion and felt my heart drop. Poor Zexion, all that publicity probably wasn't good for him. He never liked attention much, unlike the more popular people in our school. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I twitched and whipped around, ready to sock them in the face, when I focused closely and I blinked when my blue eyes met familiar acid green eyes. I groaned is disblief.

Axel. Jeez, why didn't I see this coming?

"Axel..." I whined and pushed him away from me. "What in the world are you doing here?" I questioned him. He better not be stalking me.

"Sorry Roxy." he said and winked. "You're to good to resist, I just had to hug you and now I want you all for myself."

I rolled my eyes and ran a tired hand through my blond hair. "Axel. Don't you think I've seen enough of you for one night?" I mumbled and he pouted. (Cutely, may I add)

"Awww. Well if you don't like me you could have just said so..." he trailed off sadly.

"Axel!" I snapped, interrupting him. "I never said I didn't like you. But come on! We were just on a date. Don't you think that's enough time together for one night?"

Suddenly my idiotic twin appeared. "Hey guys! Cloud wants to go home!" he chirped and tugged on my arm, gazing at Axel intently, I winced at the sudden tension in the air. Wanting to avoid drama, I sighed and nodded, waving a goodbye at Axel, who had a sly smile on his face.

Sora began walking, dragging me along. "I don't know why you're dating him Roxas." he muttured after a moment and turned his head at my direction.

"Sora. My personal life is of no concern to you. What I do or who I date is my buisness not yours." I hissed, causing him to looked surprised.

"Roxas...I'm just trying to look out for my baby brother..." he whispered sadly. I rubbed my head.

"Sora. I'm not a child, I'm old enough to take care of myself. Don't worry about me, when I need you, I'll tell you...okay?" I reasoned and he sighed.

"Alright..." he finally consented, and I smiled.

"Thank Sora."

"Don't worry about it baby brother." he teased.

I rolled my eyes as we finally caught up to Cloud and we began walking back home together.

After a while, I blinked as Cloud walked ahead of us, Sora looked slightly worried. "Cloud...where's Kadaj?" I finally managed to ask and he spun around to glare at me.

"Who knows? He left after I asked him why he lied to me." I watched as he shrugged and turned away, his pace a bit faster. Sora and I exchanged glances, our twin telepathy beginning to work. He was lying to us. And we wanted to know why. Sora just did a weak smile and sped up to catch up to him, leaving me behind.

Had...had they gotten into a fight? No...Cloud loved Kadaj so much, a little fight wouldn't tear their relationship apart...

Would it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Notes: Probably seems rushed and for that I apologize. D: I'm new at the fan fiction writing so I hope with practice I'll be better! :3**_

_**Have patience with me please. ^^**_


End file.
